


The Kind of Sleepwalk that Never Ends

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Acolyte Nicky, BDSM type elements, Bad Wrong Elements, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Cult Leader Joe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Technically Dub-con due to cult elements, mostly Joe’s dirty thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt: Joe is a leader of a cult that Nicky joins. Joe is regular age, Nicky is in his early 20s. Joe decides he wants Nicky and what Joe wants he gets. Nicky is of course honoured, eager to please, amazed that Joe chose HIM.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	The Kind of Sleepwalk that Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/8523.html?thread=3166027#cmt3166027
> 
> ———
> 
> I’m not sure what to say that’s not already in the tags. It’s a consensual encounter but there’s an obvious power imbalance and it’s a cult so it makes it a bit dubious. I was going to post this anonymously but decided 2021 is the year of no fucks given.

He was going through the texts when the old hinges creaked and the door opened slowly. 

Joe looked up and smiled at seeing his guest and returned the worn book to the shelf in order to give his full attention. 

“Nicolò, thank you for coming” He says with a wide grin and took a few steps towards the other. 

He looked nervous. His sea-green eyes were avoiding direct contact and instead stared at the floor and his shoulders slumped as if trying to make himself smaller to Joe’s presence. 

He did that often. Tuck his body in as if it would make him small enough to hide between the spaces, and he never looked at him directly. Nicolò was scared of him. Joe shouldn’t find it as attractive as he did, but he did. 

The man’s soft eyes and full lips and youthful face had garnered his attention and every time Nicolò tried to shrink in his presence it only made his want of him grow. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Nicolò spoke cautiously to the floor and Joe would much rather have those beautiful eyes on him than the hardwood.

“Of course not Nicolò” he answers and takes the other’s chin between his fingers to tilt his head up so that they were looking at each other, “what would make you think so?” Joe asks genuinely curious as he maps the younger man’s sharp features into memories. He’s never actually been this close to him before and the other man was even more beautiful than he’d presume - a work of art made flesh.

His fingers linger on the other’s jaw much longer than appropriate and he would care more if he wasn’t well passed that. His entire reasoning for asking the younger man to come and see him was far from appropriate and there was no point in pretending otherwise. 

His thumb follows the soft dimple at his chin before forcing himself to release so as to not scare the other further. He needed to calm him down if he had any chances of getting what he wanted. 

“You asked me to meet you alone,” Nicolò answered apprehensively and Joe could see the way his face worked trying to make sense of the situation. He looked like he might cut and run at any moment. Or maybe beg for mercy? and only one those options appealed to the mood he was in. 

“You’ve never asked for me alone.” Nicolò finished as if that explained everything and Joe nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, unfortunately I don’t often have time to meet privately with everyone but I have made the time for you today Nicolò” Joe says with a comforting smile that he hopes would put the other at ease. 

It seems to do the opposite as the other man then swallows and stumbles when he speaks again. 

“That’s… why?” He asks and his voice is less sure as before, timid in a way that doesn’t match the intensity of his eyes. He’s still expecting the worse and Joe couldn’t imagine why. He didn’t think he had a reproachful sort of reputation so this fear of him was a little abnormal. 

“I wanted your company” Joe answers honestly, deciding to get to the point to see if that would release some of tension weighing down the other man’s broad shoulders. 

He watched as Nicolò’s eyes widen in surprise and his very tempting lips part open without a sound and then close again. Speechless. Joe hoped that was a good sign. 

“I hope that’s alright with you,” Joe says filling the silence and offering a small smile, “Truthfully I’ve wanted your company for some time but there’s always something to be done, and you work so hard despite being so new, I didn’t want to disturb you” 

“I’m not disturbed” Nicolò answered quickly then his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, “I mean thank you. You could never disturb me. It’s more than alright. Thank you, for choosing me to keep you company” Joe lets Nicolò ramble on and studies his face and body language in the meanwhile. He was flushed to the columns of his neck but his back had straightened and he’d stepped forward seemingly without noticing. 

Joe couldn’t help another sharp grin, if a bit predatory, at the change from nervous to eager that Nicolò underwent in seconds. He felt brimming with power seeing the younger man advance to comply. He had a half of mind to put him to his knees but the other part of him said to tread delicately. 

“Are you sure? We haven’t had the chance to know each other very well but I would hate for you to feel pressured. I’m sure there’s others in the commune closer to your age and more deserving of your attention and company Nicolò.” Joe says appearing to give him an out. He was pretty sure that the other wouldn’t take it but wanting Nicolò to _think_ he had options was important if this was going to go smoothly. 

“There’s no one more deserving” Nicolò answered quick and sure, stepping forward again until he could feel the heat of his body, “Yes, I am sure,” the pale green of his eyes were overtaken by the black dilation of his pupils and Joe forced his ego down at the display of excitement, “I would be honored Joe” Nicolò finished and stared openly - vulnerable and so willing that his mind went do the darkest places, things that would surely scare the younger man if they slipped out so he would have to put them aside. 

“I am the one honored, thank you for being willing to share yourself with me” Joe spoke with a smile and cradled the other man’s jaw before leaning in for a kiss. 

Nicolò’s lips were as soft as they looked and he took the bottom between his to taste him then he couldn’t stop tasting and the kiss quickly turned heated.

Nicolò pressed against him as good as he got, and Joe made deep sweeps of his tongue to chase the soft moans that he made and steal his breath from him. Sucking on his tongue particularly pulled some whimpers and made the younger rub against him so Joe indulged in that until he had to catch his breath and the younger man chased his mouth with a need that went straight to his groin. 

“Nicolò,” Joe started when they parted for oxygen. “Nicky’s fine. If you want” The other said huskily against his lips and Joe smiled and pulled back to look at the desperation already marking his face. 

“Nicky.” Joe spoke softly and watched the younger man’s throat bob, “I’ve been thinking of your mouth for weeks Nicky” Joe lets his thumb slide across the other’s slick lower lip as he speaks and with the way they part couldn’t help pushing the tip inside. 

He’s met with Nicky’s tongue immediately; warm, smooth and wet, gliding over the digit and under, coaxing him further. 

He’s hard in his jeans by the time Nicky’s applying suction and a vibrating moan around his thumb – the slick tongue curling around the digit making him hotter than he remembers being in a very long time. He’s not a big fan of being teased but watching Nicky’s eyes and lips as the man worked him was something that he could get used to. 

“You’re very beautiful” Joe says breaking from his trance to pull his thumb from the younger’s mouth. There’s a loud ‘slurp’ as he does so that drives him insane enough that he pulls the others mouth to his again. Replaces the digit with his tongue and crushes Nicky’s body to his so he could feel what that little display did to him. 

He’s met with a grind into his hard cock that makes him tighten his hold and dig fingers into Nicky’s hip then lower until his ass so he could do it again.

The sharp breathless noise that the younger lets out is completely worth the aggression of his losing control. He sounds lovely, but he could be better. He needs a solid surface. 

“What do you want?” Joe says with the little remaining brain power that hasn’t been consumed by lust when he breaks to look at Nicky’s wild eyes and kiss bitten mouth. 

“Anything. To please you.” The other says and there’s pleading in his tone, “Whatever you want.” Nicolò says and Joe has to bury his groan into the younger man’s neck at how sincere he sounds. 

They’re such dangerous words and he doesn’t know where to begin. 

*

It’s harder to control his base impulses when Nicolò is naked before him and all he could see is wide expanse of unmarred skin; pale, inviting, and begging to be colored in shades of red, purple, and yellow. 

He has to force his eyes away from the pale thighs of the younger man, where he’s begun to imagine blushing pinks turning to angry reds welting and becoming over-sensitized to even the air, and drag them across his torso instead. Has to tear his thoughts from lingering on the dusty pink of his nipples and seeing them abused and coloring bright against the backdrop of ivory skin. 

It doesn’t help that Nicky is keen to go where Joe places him and lays his soul as bare as he does his body. He keeps looking with wide open eyes as if waiting for Joe to fill him with something he’s lacking and it’s insanely distracting to his composure. 

Nicolò watches him like he wants, and Joe is more than happy to give, but he’s sure their ideas differ on what exactly it is that Nicolò is asking for. It’s taking a lot of willpower to try and accommodate the younger man.

He avoids his gaze by putting his lips on all that open skin instead and Nicolò is deliciously responsive. 

Joe kisses across the columns of his neck, to the dip into his clavicle and the hard tendon around his throat and Nicolò writhes beneath him and exposes more of himself with soft sighs and bitten sounds that vibrates against his mouth. He sucks on the supple skin because he needs the taste of the younger man’s flesh on his tongue and has to hold tight to his control when the other arches into his mouth with sinful moans. 

He’s barely touching him and he sounds like _that_ and Joe has to press his groin into the other’s to keep from sinking his teeth into his skin and _really_ making him cry.

“Oh,” Nicky says, sharp and breathless chasing Joe’s hips with his own then choking on the sound when Joe does it again - grinding his clothed hardness into Nicky and letting the younger man’s leaking cock add to the mess staining his underwear. 

“Nnngh” Nicky moans and his hands splays across Joe’s ass, sinking heat into the skin for only a second before pulling off and flattening across the bed. 

They twitch like he wants to touch but doesn’t know if he should and Joe rewards him with a particularly slow roll of his hips that bows the other man’s groin into his as he loses the battle against grazing his teeth into Nicky’s collarbone. 

“Oh!” Nicky exclaims, cock twitching and arms flopping uselessly and all Joe could think of is how he had the solution to Nicky’s indecision. 

How he could make it so the younger man didn’t have to worry about what to do with his hands because he wouldn’t have use of them. How his wrist would bruise deep purple from all these harsh movements against his binding. Maybe some rope, to aid the friction and add another layer of sensitivity that the younger man would have to cry about. How he could bind his legs too, spread them far and wide and open to whatever he felt like but keeping the younger man’s movements restrained for being so greedy and impatient. 

His own hands dig into the mattress at either side of Nicky’s flank to keep from digging into the pliant body under him as he lavishes his tongue against the red streaks left from his teeth.

“Oh, oh, fuck” Nicky’s saying and there’s enough of a surprise in his tone that Joe has to pull back and see his face. 

His eyes are wild when they unclench, _raw_ with the hunger his body is chasing but there’s something there like fear underneath the surprise. His mouth is open and panting and his brows are riding high to his hairline. He looks like someone who just realized they’ve walked into the lion’s den. Excitement intertwining with fear and the adrenaline to either run or face it head on. 

Unfortunately the decision’s been made. Joe likes the look of him and has no intentions of letting him get away.

He makes enough space to reach between them and wrap his hand around Nicky’s hard length and begins a rough stroke and a fast pace. The slide is slick with the fluid that he’d been steadily leaking and Joe revels in the thick of it as he works his hand up and down and twists and pushes into the softer crown.

“Oh…” the man beneath him whines and he watches as Nicky’s head comes off the bed, nearly knocking into Joe’s to tuck into his chin then drop back down with a whispered curse. He watches his face twist in pleasure, eyes shutting into tight lines and teeth peeking through to bite his lips against the sounds. He doesn’t quite manage it and the awed “God” he lets out fuels Joe further. 

Nicky’s hands are moving, sliding over his thighs to his back and curling as if to grip before falling aside again. “Joe” he says and Joe kisses him because Nicky’s moans were increasing in volume and he had the possessive urge to keep those sounds all to himself and no one else. 

“Oh fuck” Nicky’s saying against his lips when Joe pulls away and his body is pulling tight. His hands are scrambling at Joe’s hips again. This time pulling at the briefs and working his fingers beneath the waist to dip inside for Joe’s aching length.

Joe pushes him aside with the hand not working his cock to completion and Nicky’s eyes open in confusion. “That’s alright” Joe says and his voice has lowered a few octaves since he last spoke, “just take what I’m giving you” he finishes unable to contain the words and Nicky’s eyes close again with short agreeable nods. 

He was close to his climax. Joe could tell with the tension in his muscles, the shallow breathing and the way he couldn’t bother to try and quiet himself any longer. His supple lips were parted and he was singing _so_ much that Joe’s thoughts drifted to what he could use as a gag for that perfect mouth and whether it would make a difference. 

He has to look away and suck into the hollow at Nicky’s throat to avoid stuffing his hand in there and holding his tongue down to keep him quiet. 

“Joe” Nicky moans like a warning then his back is bowing and he’s spurting come over Joe’s fist and into their stomachs. 

“Oh, oh,” He’s saying as his body trembles and Joe works him through his orgasm, not slowing the motion of his hands until his cock is spewing dry and his moans increase in pitch. 

“Thank you” Nicky whispers with shaky breaths as Joe forces his hand from the other’s softening cock, “what for?” Joe asks because he’s curious as to what the younger man is thinking. 

“For giving me pleasure. You didn’t have to” Nicky answers just as easily and Joe fists the sheets to keep from reacting. Nicolò hadn’t thought of this as a reciprocal venture but he agreed to lie with him anyway. He was working so hard on keeping himself from scaring Nicky away, and the man had willingly put himself on the platter for Joe’s amusement. There was so much he could do with that but he desperately wanted Nicky to come back to him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Nicolò” Joe says and distracts his mind by scooping at the other’s spend and rubbing his hand down his scrotum and under, “You are sharing your body with me, I would never be so ungrateful” He rubs at his perineum and slides between the crease until the pad of his finger runs across the furled hole. 

“Thank You” Nicky repeats and Joe likes it too much.

He circles his finger tip around the puckered entrance then dips in slowly and Nicky’s too sated to react besides a hitch in his breath, “I want to take you here” Joe says pushing in and keeping his eyes on the younger man’s face, “Is that alright?” He asks only for appearances. The fact that Nicky thanked him for getting him off was enough of a giveaway that the younger man wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Yes” Nicky says watching him with those adoring eyes again, “thank you” he finishes and Joe’s finger pushes a little too roughly. It’s like a thread in him breaks every time Nicky speaks with that much sincerity and he really needed him to stop if Joe was ever going to let him out of his sight.“Bend your knee for me” Joe answers taking the safest option then he’s pulling back to push in with two fingers. 

There’s not enough slick to make it an easy glide, the only thing coating his fingers being Nicky’s release but his body is relaxed enough that his muscles aren’t trying to force the intrusion out. He keeps his eyes on Nicky’s face as he enters to gauge his discomfort and the man has his eyes screwed shut again, brows furrowed and nose turned up like he’s in pain.

His pace isn’t as gentle as it should be because his swelling has become throbbing and uncomfortable but Nicolò isn’t going to complain so Joe continues on - scissoring the digits for a stretch and prodding and curling until he finds something the younger man likes. Once satisfied he pulls his fingers free to add another and watches as Nicolò bites his lips to hold the groan that started at his throat. 

“You’re doing so well Nicky” Joe says to settle him down as his abdomen tightened with tension, “I can’t wait to be inside of you” he doesn’t give much time to adjust before he’s plunging in and out. Nicky lets out a huff of air and grips the sheets and Joe is morbidly curious. 

He wants to see how much Nicky can take; how much he’s willing to endure. He wonders if he _should_ fuck him hard, make a mess, and leave him unsatisfied. He wonders if Nicolò would thank him afterwards. 

“Ahh!” The younger man cried beneath him, body jerking forward when Joe’s fingers curl across his prostate. Nicky purses his lips to give a slow exhale and Joe presses into spongy organ to stilt his breath and make him clench around his fingers. 

“You’re doing perfect” Joe says giving his attention to the tender spot and watching the other throw his head back and roll his hips into the intrusion, “I think you’re ready now” Joe finishes pulling his hand free and getting to his feet. 

He’s pulling the boxer briefs down and off when Nicky’s wide gaze fall on his and Joe has to wrap a hand around himself from the way he looks just lying in wait. 

He squeezes tightly to pull himself back from the edge and Nicky’s eyes follows his movements while he works on his control. He’s so hard that it’s almost painful and the precome leaking from the tip isn’t going to be enough to ease the friction but Nicky isn’t going to ask for lube or protection and Joe isn’t going to offer it. 

It’s less that he couldn’t be bothered and more that he simply didn’t want to. He wanted to see how well the other would take him as is and he didn’t want a barrier between them. 

“Will you get me wet for you?” Joe asks when the tip of the other’s tongue swipes over his lip and Nicky is already rising to his elbows before Joe could even get closer to his face. 

“You have such a beautiful mouth” Joe says as the other takes him in and he sinks into warm wet heat. He pushes strands of Nicky’s hair back so that he could his face clearly when the other swallows him down without preamble.

“slower Nicolò” he huffs out when his muscles tighten to keep from thrusting further. He didn’t want to lose it in Nicky’s mouth. Not when he worked so hard to prepare him, “Just get me ready” Joe says massaging fingers into his skull and resisting another push forward when the wet suction gave way to vibrations near the root of him. 

His fingers dig harder then he’s pulling the other off of him with a handful of silky brown hair. “That’s enough” Joe says out of breath at the feeling of the tongue laving at the underside of his cock, “thank you” he finishes and drags his cock out of the plush mouth and over reddened lips.

Nicolò looks much too pleased with himself as he fixes his stare and chews on his lips and Joe really wanted to indulge that but he would have to wait for next time. Right now all he wanted was to see the younger man stretching around him. 

“Keep your legs up for me” Joe says between Nicolò’s thighs and hooking his knees over his shoulders. He pushed him far enough that he could tilt his hips off of the bed then he’s positioning his spit slicked cock at Nicolò’s entrance and pressing forward. 

“Oh” The other is moaning softly with eyes closed and hands curling at the sheets when the flared head of Joe’s cock breaches him. “Fuck” Nicky breathes more than he whispers and Joe lets his gaze roam from his face to Nicky’s rim stretching around his girth. 

It’s a tight fit and he’s digging into the younger man’s thigh as he inches back and forward incrementally, feeding more of his aching cock into the tight ring of muscle squeezing around him and the heat engulfing him. 

“You’re doing so well” Joe says and his voice is filled with gravel as he continues his short thrusts forward until he’s fully seated inside of Nicolò. 

Joe can feel the tremors running through him from where they are connected and the younger man has his mouth open with a continuous stream of low “uhh”s falling from his throat that spurs Joe into action. 

His pace is slow and steady to let the other man get used to his length as Nicolò clings to him - his walls squeezing tight and his heat nearly suffocating. He gets lost feeling like he’s submerging into warm velvet with every deep stroke and Nicolò just takes, head back and neck extended, chest heaving with every breath that he pulls.

His moans are steadily falling and they could be pain or pleasure or both so Joe adjusts his stance and pivots his hips until the younger man seizes around him and gives a definitive shout.

“Oh” he moans muscles tight in shock and hips tilting further forward until Joe has him nearly bent in half.

“Oh” Nicky cries again when Joe repeats the motion then he can’t stop. His words a constant string of pleasure and Joe’s sure that it can heard from beyond the walls. He can’t stop his mind from wondering if cloth or an instrument would work best to stifle his sounds and the thought of Nicolò bound and gagged for him sharpens his thrusting to a brutal pace.

It rocks Nicky up the bed and slams against the headboards and sets his now engorged cock to dripping beads of precome into his stomach. 

“Can you come like this?” Joe asks surveying the state of him. Writhing and sweating and crying out shamelessly. He looks well on his way to coming on Joe’s cock without being touched. 

“No, no,” Nicky answers through his babbles and Joe feels the hold of possession again.

“Have you tried?” He asks and he sounds just as close; out of breath and panting, his voice barely above a growl.

“No” Nicky says shaking his head back and forth and sinking teeth into his already swollen lips. He looks like he wants to say more. Beg perhaps, but he does neither and Joe is hit with the sudden image of the younger man being kept on edge just like this. Not willing to ask for what he wants but unable to come without direct stimulation. 

Joe would fuck him like that for hours, either until his body gave in or he passed out. 

“Fuck, Nicky” Joe groans when lightning shoots through his spine and then he’s coming. Vision whitening out and body moving out of rhythm as he empties out into the all consuming heat around him. 

“Nicky” He says again falling forward on his hands to kiss the other man deeply and swallow the soft sounds he made as Joe grinds into him until he softens. 

“Do it yourself, I want to see” Joe murmurs into his mouth, slowly coming down from his high and Nicky barely gets two pulls on his cock before he spills between them for the second time. 

“Joe, Joe” he’s moaning into Joe’s mouth and his beard and his neck as he comes and Joe gets his fingers there too – keeping from pulling away too soon and milking the younger man until his body starts to recoil from their touches. 

“You’re so perfect Nicky” Joe says when he gets his breath back and the other legs drop unto the bed. “Thank you” Nicky replies breathless and far away and weighted with sincerity that Joe does not deserve but will gladly accept.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
